A work vehicle described above includes a stand for supporting the front loader to allow it to stand on its own. For instance, a work vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a stand supported to a front loader to be pivotable about a pivot axis (“a horizontal axis” in the document) extending along a vehicle body left-right direction between an in-use posture for supporting the front loader (“a supporting posture” in the document) and a stored posture (“a storage posture” in the document) along a longitudinal direction of a boom, a fixing pin for fixing the stand under the stored posture and a holding pin for fixing the stand under the in-use posture.
With the work vehicle disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-110190 (Patent Document 1), when the stand is to be used, fixing of the stand to the stored posture is released and the posture of the stand is switched to the in-use posture, under which the stand is fixed by the holding pin. When the stand is to be stored, the fixing of the stand under the in-used posture is released and the stand is switched over to the stored posture, under which the stand is fixed by the fixing pin.
As another example of the above-described work vehicle, a work vehicle is known from e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-5690 (Patent Document 2). This work vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 2 includes a front loader that is attachable to and detachable from a vehicle body. In the work vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 2, the front loader is attached to the vehicle body by insertion of an attaching pin into a connecting pin hole provided in the front loader and an attaching pin hole provided in the vehicle body.